Yonatan (Video Game)
Yonatan 'is an original character and an antagonist who first appeared in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Four. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Yonatan's life before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Suffer The Children" Yonatan first appeared with Delta members as they raided the Boarding School. He was confused about by the walker heads on spikes, to which Sullene relaxed him by telling him that they were "scarecrows". He, Sullene, Abel and Lilly start to shoot at the school, and Clementine shoots him in the knee with an arrow. He limps into the mansion after her with Abel and Sullene, only to be killed by a trap, either Willy's log trap or Aasim's brick trap, which was activated by Clementine. Death '''Killed By * Clementine * Willy (Caused, Determinant) * Aasim (Caused, Determinant) Clementine kills Yonatan either by hitting him in the torso with a wooden log trap or by dropping a dufflebag full of bricks on his head. Given that his brain wasn’t destroyed, it is unknown if he was put down by Sullene after he reanimated. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Sullene Yonatan and Sullene seemed to have been on good terms. She was shocked and became very upset and enranged after his death. The two may have been in some kind of close or romantic relationship hinted by the fact she comforts him when he mentions how the walker heads the school kids have set up worry him. Lilly Their relationship is not made particularly clear however Yonatan seems to respect her. He follows her orders to mark Clementine at first and, in non-cannon death scenes, is fully willing to kill Clementine despite her young age showing he has a lot of trust in Lilly. He also followers her orders to pursue the fleeing children into the main building despite a leg injurie, it can be assumed Lilly is angry and saddened after figuring out he is dead. Clementine The two have a antagonistic relationship, both immediately hate each other due to being on opposing sides. Yonatan seems to hold little empathy for Clementine as he will kill her despite her not being a priority threat in non-cannon death scenes. Clementine returns these fellings as she shoots him in the leg with a arrow to incapacitate him. After this dosn't work he pursues her and the other children into the main building. Clementine then realises Aasim's or Willy's trap on him killing him in a brutal fashion, she shows no signs of remorse for his death. Abel TBA Dorian TBA Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Suffer The Children" Trivia * Yonatan is the second of two characters played by Keith Silverstein, the other being Omar. * Yonatan is the first Delta member to die. ** He is also the first character in Season 4 to have two different ways to die. * If Clementine shoots Lilly in the chest with an arrow and kills her, then Yonatan will non-canonically shoot her in the chest in return. * Yonatan is the second character to be directly killed by Clementine while being alive, regardless of the player's choice, after Eli. Category:Deceased Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Delta Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits Category:NPC